


Records Within Our Hearts

by blooming_Ednae



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, art collab works with cdrart included!, for Sormik Week 2017, took me like two months to finally transfer this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_Ednae/pseuds/blooming_Ednae
Summary: "At the end of this journey, we will understand the meaning of our calling."An epilogue tale of Sorey and Mikleo's journeys throughout Glenwood based on the locations they travel to, reflecting their growth, development, and love for each other.Or, alternatively, prompts from Sormik Week 2017 finally being transferred here!





	1. Elysia (Innocence/Beginnings)

**Author's Note:**

> So for this Sormik Week 2017 series, I did an art collaboration with cdrart, who made these WONDERFUL Sormik art which ended up becoming the inspiration to all my writing prompts. Please give their tumblr a look when you have the chance. ~ 
> 
> Artist: http://cdrart.tumblr.com/  
> my tumblr: http://bloomingednae.tumblr.com/ (requests still open!)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159401539@N03/37175700081/in/dateposted-public/)

> _“The waves we rode, the tales we told_  
>  _Who’d known that they would lead us to right now,  
>  _ _we’ve waited for this moment all our lives.”_
> 
> _**-“Age of Innocence” - Elephante feat. Trouze & Damon Sharpe)**_ ****
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

The early morning air danced around Sorey’s earrings as he began walking in the direction of Elysia’s gates. It was an air he was so familiar with; and yet, not so much all the same. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, he looked towards the purple blue sky, birds flying in the direction to their destination, stars slowly fading out in the background of the sun’s upcoming rays of light. The sound of rustling grass swirled around him, causing him to look at the long grass he so vividly remembered rolling around in and more than often times, took a nap in. The crunch and texture of the grass as he began to walk forward were all too familiar, yet, all too new. Mixed feelings stirred inside Sorey, but it didn’t change his determination to see Glenwood again.

Glenwood. It’s been countless centuries and yet, here he was, beginning once again in the same village he’d been so familiar with. It was comforting to say the least; but waking up into a new world that he once called familiar-

He shook his head. These feelings of uncertainty is what caused him to feel some sort of grief well up in him. Perhaps it was the new emotions he wasn’t used to as a seraph. Perhaps they were emotions he wasn’t actually familiar with at all. But regardless of the reason, he closed his eyes and shook it out of his head completely.

And just as he began to open his eyes, a flicker of white and blue caught his eye.

Before him stood a figure standing tall, head held high, capes catching air within the wind that surrounded Elysia. A wooden staff was in his left hand, a relaxed grip wrapped around the center of it. His back was turned on Sorey, but Sorey knew all too well of the figure before him.

Long, flowing white hair tied high up in a ponytail with the tips dyed a faint blue; six capes of blue flowing in a cascade of fish-like designs reflecting on each cape, almost as if imitating the movement of water; and broad shoulders which he had grown into throughout the years. These were different aspects, things that Sorey almost felt so unfamiliar with. They were different, almost unsettling.

However, slowly, the figure began to look to his left towards the direction of the flowing wind and the instant the wind came by, his bangs lifted and revealed the pale yet sharp features Sorey remembered. The glint of the unmistakeable circlet glimmered to Sorey’s eyes, and as it did so, Sorey then caught what he felt at home with the most.

Those memorable, warm, amethyst eyes. The wind picked up his bangs a bit more, and the color in his eyes warmed tenfold as he looked in the direction beyond the houses of Elysia, slightly squinting his eyes to resist the cold against the wind. As he continued to look in the same direction, not acknowledging Sorey’s presence, a sigh escaped his lips and he closed his eyes, softly smiling as he did so.

If there was something that Sorey treasured more in Glenwood, it was the undeniable, breathtaking beauty before his eyes that he awoke to everyday.

Sorey knew not how long Mikleo had been standing, waiting for him at that moment, but he knew one thing: Mikleo waited long enough.

As a child, as a growing teenager, as a seraph on their journey, and as a young adult; it was time to continue where they had left off, together.

Maybe there will be times of uncertainty. Maybe there will be times of differences. Sorey couldn’t see the future and what it held. The only thing he did know, though, that this was the beginning of a journey within his own heart to rid of those very thoughts of ambiguity.

He knew he wasn’t alone. Just as he opened his mouth to call, Mikleo opened his eyes and half-turned towards Sorey, a look of questioning in his eyes. They were curious, anticipatory, and speckled with a small flicker of concern; exactly how Mikleo looked at him each time before an important event.

Under all of that, however, Sorey knew Mikleo’s gaze was one of endearment, trust, compassion, and undying loyalty. These were emotions never said, merely felt, and it was enough for Sorey altogether.

All feelings of uncertainty began to wash out slowly as Sorey began to take small steps towards Mikleo. He smiled, green eyes shining brightly, and as he did so, he noticed the corners of Mikleo’s lips begin to twitch, forming a small, soft smile similar to the one Sorey had seen earlier.

Within Sorey’s heart, he felt there was no better way to start a new journey once more. And deep down, he knew Mikleo felt all the same.

* * *

 

 _Safe, under the dark blue sea of stars,  
_ _A place, beyond the pain of a broken heart._


	2. Ladylake (Conflict/Trust)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art by: http://cdrart.tumblr.com/

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159401539@N03/36920796970/in/dateposted-public/)

 

 

> _“And when, when I was off, which happened a lot,_  
>  _You came to me and said, ‘That’s enough’”._  
>              _-_ **“Let’s Hurt Tonight” – One Republic**
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

“For two, please.”

Mikleo outstretched his hand, which contained a few coins towards the cashier, who, it seemed, was finishing tidying up the cabinet area. The cashier woman was just about to take the money when she suddenly locked eyes with Mikleo and retracted her hand, head shaking furiously.

 “L-Lord Mikleo! I cannot accept such money; Lord Uno would have such a fit! Please, by all means, you and your companion can use the canal boats to your leisure.”

Mikleo chuckled and placed the few coins on the counter nonetheless. “You can tell Uno he can owe me another time; this one will be on me. May his blessing continue to watch over the people of Ladylake.”

The cashier began to become flustered as Mikleo left the money on the counter and walked passed the small booth towards the canal boats, Sorey in tow behind him. Sorey, in turn, low whistled and quirked his eyebrow at Mikleo.

“You hold nothing back, huh?”

Mikleo began boarding the boat and sat, patting the seat in front him indicating where Sorey should sit. “You’ve known me for how long and you still have to ask that?”

Shaking his head as he sat, Sorey laughed. “You got a point.”

As soon as he sat, the boat began to move forward along the canal ways, causing Sorey to jump a bit from his seat. He looked to his right to the city below him as well as the canal ways that circled around the city’s circumference. The canals circled around the main city in a spiraled manner, overlooking the city instead of riding through it. How the pillars that held up the canals filled with water was beyond Sorey; all the canals were detailed with beautiful carved designs, elegantly complimenting the make of the pillars as well as the architect below in the city. It was an astonishing sight in itself and Sorey wondered deep down if Mikleo witnessed the building of these canals.

Just as Sorey opened his mouth, Mikleo began to speak.

“Seventy five years. A couple of earth seraphs helped carve out the canal ways as well as carve the designs into each of them. Wind seraphs helped refine the edges, and the fire seraphs seared the designs to become permanent and unbreakable.”

“Uno wanted something for the humans to enjoy,” Mikleo continued. “As Lord of the Land, he felt the blessing level had risen so much, to the point that his seraphic power had increased and he felt that he should thank the humans in some way. It’s his artes that’s causing the boats to move naturally through the water right now, actually.”

He paused and looked over the city. “Lailah is extremely pleased how Ladylake has grown. New shepherds are being trained, the blessing level has increased so much, and she feels her own power growing since most of the sealing of the canal designs were by her artes. The blessing level has affected her artes to grow in power, to a certain extent.”

Sorey looked over the edge as well, seeing the city below him. It was still Ladylake but yet….not quite. Some of the architecture had begun to change and certain landmarks have been switched around; not to mention the unsettling statue of himself in the main square, depicting his travel as the Shepherd and his long slumber to put the world into a greater peace. His first impression of it was a little unsettling; seeing himself in the form of shaped rock wasn’t on his list of things to do.

But thinking back from when he was last in Ladylake, becoming the Shepherd and saving the world wasn’t on it, either.

He began to recall the events leading him up to that point. Running into Rose at the entrance, trying to find Alisha, stopping the hellions at the ceremony, and suddenly agreeing to be the Shepherd. They were all memorable memories; but the one that stuck out the most during that time was-

“Did you have any other questions, O Curious Seraph?”

The sound of Mikleo’s voice cut off his thoughts and he blinked back into reality. Mikleo’s gaze was unwavering , but inquisitive, waiting for Sorey to answer. Sorey began to laugh and shook his head. “Nah. Shouldn’t have expected less of you to give the most detailed expression without me asking.”

Mikleo rolled his eyes. “You can always trust me to read your mind without you asking, you know.”

As soon as Mikleo let that last part roll off his tongue, Sorey locked eyes with Mikleo, who stared back, sudden realization dawning over him. Mikleo looked away and towards the city, crossing his legs as he did so.

It was an interesting predicament they always found themselves in. When approaching a serious topic, they both knew what was about to be spoken of without even saying a word. So when a short silence befell between the both of them, they both accepted it and did not speak until one did.

Just as Sorey leaned forward to prop his elbows on his lap in front of him, Mikleo sighed.

“But of course, you couldn’t trust me back then, huh?”

Scenes of their dispute came fresh to Sorey’s mind as if it just occurred yesterday; the determination to fight in Mikleo’s eyes; Lailah’s expression of concern and uncertainty; his own heart pace increasing with frustration and anger of trying to make Mikleo not a part of his journey.

To say the least, they were heartbreaking expressions he would never want to see on Mikleo or Lailah’s expressions ever again. Moreover Mikleo, whom he had grown up with, been friends with, been lovers with-

Sorey shook his head and sighed. “You know it wasn’t like that, Mikleo.”

Mikleo let out a small laugh. “Yeah. I know now, obviously. We were seventeen, Sorey; far too young to know anything about the world that was around us at the time.”

Sorey nodded, remembering. What bothered him the most, though, was his lack of silent trust he usually had with Mikleo during that one argument. To Mikleo, their argument happened centuries ago, lost within the sands of time which Mikleo had experienced. To Sorey, though, it felt as if it only happened within the past year, still fresh in his mind.

Mikleo glanced over at Sorey, who currently seemed to be wracked with many thoughts. He leaned over and lightly flicked Sorey on the forehead, to which he responded with a low “Ow!” as be began to rub his forehead.

“Idiot. You can always trust in me to guide you and be that someone when you need a shoulder to lean on. Besides,  _someone’s_  gotta take care of you in this state; doubting Sorey is a no-good Sorey.”

Sorey furrowed his eyebrows. “What if I just like thinking?”

Mikleo rolled his eyes. “Please, I’ve known you long enough that you’re just a man of action and doing; words aren’t your greatest specialty.”

To this, Sorey laughed and relief washed over Mikleo like a wave. He smiled as he watched Sorey nod and agree towards Mikleo’s statements, green eyes glimmering with life. Mikleo knew Sorey still had a ways to go with alleviating the emotions of uncertainty within him since being a Seraph required much more emotional willpower than being a human, but, Mikleo realized, Sorey won’t be alone in the process.

He’ll have Mikleo by his side, with an undeniable trust and duty on Mikleo’s part to watch for Sorey no matter what.

He smiled even more at the thought of being with Sorey to watch him grow, when he suddenly realized he was being watched. Looking towards Sorey, he noticed Sorey was merely sitting there and just watching him with a look of content in his eyes.

Mikleo began to shift uncomfortably and looked off to the side. “W-what?”

Sorey grinned. “I know I’m no good at words. So would you trust me if I did this?”

Mikleo turned his head to face Sorey and before he knew it, Sorey leaned forward, placing a light kiss on his forehead. Without moving back to his seat, Sorey began to whisper softly.

“This is an apology for our conflict all those years ago.”

He proceeded to kiss Mikleo’s left cheek. “This is a thank you for always looking out for me during our journey.”

He moved on to Mikleo’s right cheek. “This is for waiting for me throughout all these years.”

As he pulled away, the undeniable tint of red that was across Mikleo’s cheeks were evident in Sorey’s eyes, but he merely smiled at Mikleo’s reaction before finally placing his lips upon Mikleo’s. It was brief, but long enough for Sorey to know that Mikleo was finally beginning to understand his intentions. He placed his forehead against Mikleo’s, feeling the coolness of the circlet against his own forehead.

“And that,” Sorey whispered in a low tone, “was a promise to never leave your side again for as long as I live.”

The tone in Sorey’s voice was endearing and full of honesty; Mikleo felt chills run down his spine and his eyes widened at hearing Sorey’s promise. All of it was almost too good to be true, most especially since the years of waiting in Sorey’s absence were the longest. But he came to the realization that it was both of them in that moment and only them; now and until whatever may come.

Slowly, Mikleo reached forward and found Sorey’s hands, intertwining his fingers. With a smile, Mikleo closed his eyes and came closer to Sorey.

“As will I.”

* * *

 

_Let’s say all of the things that we couldn’t before,  
       Won’t walk away, won’t roll my eyes._


	3. Marlind (Knowledge/Nature)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art by: http://cdrart.tumblr.com/

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159401539@N03/37175701801/in/dateposted-public/)

  

 

> _I could be everywhere or anywhere the wind might take my soul,_  
>  _I could be anything or anyone you’d ever wanna know._  
>              **-Your Love – Austin Plaine**
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

As soon as Sorey entered the town gates, the aroma of fresh trees and foliage filled his senses and he was suddenly aware of the surroundings which he had entered. Not only was it full of life with the many students, scholars, and traders alike, but the nature surrounding the town had absolutely grown in size. Life prospered within the trees and branches that now arched over the small scholar town, each one nearly emanating a large amount of blessings from each of its branches.

Sorey carefully walked through the crowds, as it was nearly noon, and found a nearby porch that had a rail and looked over a bit of the town. Prior to entering the town gates, Mikleo was summoned by quite a chatty scholar, and Sorey clearly saw how conflicted Mikleo felt in that moment, watching him as Mikleo’s eyes shifted from the scholar and back to Sorey. Sorey just smiled and waved to Mikleo, an indication that he would go ahead and meet him later, to which Mikleo glanced back and nodded apologetically.

Leaning against the rail, Sorey began to scan the busy crowds and started to notice just how much larger Marlind had become.

Well, formerly Marlind, that is. It was definitely the same town, with very different aspects, just as he had seen from his previous visit in Ladylake. He had grown accustomed to the fact that every town he would encounter on this journey would be drastically different from what he remembered, but he still couldn’t help but compare the two sights he had seen from each city or location they travelled to.

It comforted Sorey, though, that all of the places they have been to always still held a sense of familiarity. While this former Marlind looked much more busy than he remembered, the nature focus that primarily defined the town was still strong, if not stronger, than he had ever seen before. The great tree that he once thought was large  during his Shepherd journeys had now grown much taller in size, its branches covering Marlind in a protective dome while still letting most natural light seep through its foliage. Many other smaller trees with different colored leaves also contributed to the great tree, creating a vast array of color above the town. While it covered some part of the sky, it did not by all means completely block it out. The trees had a way of intertwining naturally and still allowing sunlight and the blue sky peek through its leaves.

It took Sorey’s breath away. How the blessings in the town overflowed with such positive prosperity was beyond him and it slowly began to dawn on him that this was indeed a result of his long slumber.

In the corner of his eye, he could see Mikleo making slow progress through the crowds, but he was stopped almost every minute by another passing scholar. He spoke to each person with confidence; it could be seen in the way he carried himself with broad shoulders straightened, head held high but not in superiority, and eyes filled with understanding and attention to each individual he spoke to. The way which Mikleo kept carrying on conversations and never refusing to talk to anyone was a feat which Sorey knew he developed over the years of his absence.

Sorey smiled; he felt proud as he watched Mikleo go about his work, nodding to each individual and responding as if it were second nature to him. It made him realize that in the years of his absence, Mikleo was hard at work writing multiple books; travelling everywhere and taking in the sights. Eventually, he became a well-known seraph that travelled Glenwood frequently and was sought after many scholars and travellers alike who wished to know more about the different theories and discoveries which Mikleo so often divulged in inside his books.

However, as impressive as Mikleo’s repertoire had become, it wasn’t the knowledge or work ethic which made Sorey proud; it was the fact that Mikleo was able to move forward without him, was able to live life to the best of his abilities, and eventually find pleasure and gratification in the activities he loved to do the most. It was the very same activity and hobby that Sorey loved to do, and he admired Mikleo for being able to pursue it all the same, as it must have bittersweetly reminded him of Sorey countless times.

Mikleo’s determination and ability to endure and stay strong were feats which he was amazed by. Smiling, he propped his arm on the railing and rested his head on it, staring at Mikleo who was now walking towards his direction and did a small wave in indication that he noticed Sorey. Sorey waved back. He learned from Lailah during their previous visit at Ladylake that Mikleo had the full intention of writing the books and exploring the world on Sorey’s behalf so that when he woke up, he would have the resources necessary to catch up on what the current world was like. When Sorey asked her what other people thought of his books, she merely smiled and looked directly into his eyes.

“The people call Mikleo’s writings a reflection of an inspiration; most often, his words were written in a way that felt genuine, full of life, and in positive anticipation for someone he seemed to be waiting on.” She placed a hand on Sorey’s shoulder and squeezed it gently. “Each book was in dedication towards you, Sorey, and he made sure everyone who laid eyes on his writings knew.”

Sorey was at first a bit embarrassed upon hearing that, but after reading a couple of volumes of Mikleo’s books, he began to feel emotions of gratitude towards everything Mikleo worked for, just for him.

Looking at Mikleo now and how far he’s accomplished made his heart well up in a way he couldn’t quite understand; all he knew was that he was so very grateful towards everything Mikleo had done.

As Mikleo began to climb the small set of stairs which led to the small landing that Sorey stood on, Sorey chuckled.

“Mr. Popular, are we?”

Mikleo took his spot next to Sorey and rolled his eyes. “This isn’t even the half of it. I love visiting this town, but there’s always a downside to doing so as well.” He nodded towards Sorey. “What do you think of this town so far?”

Sorey looked up towards the intertwining branches above him and he smiled. “Big. Crowded. Kind of intimidating. But also very warm, compassionate, and well-intentioned.”

Mikleo looked up as well towards the intertwining branches. “Rohan’s done amazing work as Lord of the Land to keep the tree from blocking out the sky completely. Figuring out the path of a constantly growing tree and naturally guiding it to not block out the sky is an amazing feat that I could never fathom.”

“It must be the effects of his blessing that you’re feeling,” he continued. “Rohan has always been a kind seraph and many of the students, scholars, and other people alike are just as so. It’s very rare that any scholars are impossibly competitive; you have friendly rivalries, but nothing too serious, which makes learning much more cultivated and developed for many young individuals here.”

Mikleo looked up at Sorey, who was still in awe by the amount of trees in the area. “It’s amazing.”

Mikleo laughed. “You know what’s also amazing? The library that’s been built next to Dumnonia Museum.”

Sorey’s eyes lit up. “There’s a library?! We  _have_  to go, Mikleo.”

Mikleo at first looked doubtful. “Hm, I’m not sure if that’s a great idea.”

Sorey began to laugh. “What, afraid that I actually know more content and will have read most of the books in the library already?”

At this, Mikleo just rolled his eyes and gave a small playful smack to Sorey. “Please, coming from the person who’s slept more than half his life.”

The tone in Mikleo’s voice was something that Sorey couldn’t pass. Slowly, he looked at Mikleo and smirked.

“Is that a competition I hear?”

Mikleo’s head snapped in Sorey’s direction and he squinted his eyes towards him, a smile forming on his lips.

“You’re on.”

Mikleo turned around quickly to go in the direction of the library, but was suddenly stopped by Sorey, who grabbed his hand just before he took a step down. He raised his eyebrow inquisitively, staring at Sorey who was looking at the city.

Slowly, Sorey turned to Mikleo and he smiled. “I just wanted to say thank you.”

Mikleo was silent at first, processing Sorey’s words, before he shook his head and smiled.

“Idiot. No need to thank me for something I wanted to do.”

They were silent for awhile after Mikleo’s comment, hands linked and eventually intertwining. The wind around the town began to pick up, with it Sorey’s ponytail and the capes which hung behind Mikleo’s back. It continued gently for awhile, picking up these items which served as representatives of small changes they underwent through the years; yet they themselves had not changed, despite everything else around them. Sorey grinned and squeezed Mikleo’s hand, suddenly feeling more bold than usual.

“Were you referring to me in the dedications that are in each of your books?”

Mikleo stared at Sorey for a moment and nodded. “Each and every single one of them. No individual picked up a copy without that one page being inside it.”

Sorey tilted his head to the side, feigning innocence as he asked his next question. “Did anyone actually ask  _why_  you were so attached to this Shepherd, I wonder?”

Mikleo quickly picked up on Sorey’s implications and he immediately began to feel flustered. He looked away and began to turn around to start walking down the stairs.

“I-In any case, we should start heading to the library now before it gets too late.”

Sorey laughed as he realized Mikleo was avoiding his question and followed him down the stairs. “Mikleoooo, I just want to hear you say it!”

“Like  _you’ve_ ever said it to me recently!”

“What? That I love you? And that your words in your books indirectly tell me each time that you love me too?”

Mikleo sputtered incoherent words and he glanced back at Sorey every once in awhile as he continued to walk forward.

“Y-you can’t just say that so easily…! And if my books already say it to you, then-!”

Sorey shrugged, but his grin began to grow even wider. “Why not? It’s the truth! And come on, I just want to hear  _you_  say it out loud without using your books!”

Mikleo just sighed. “O-one day, but today’s not that day, okay!”

Sorey nodded and lightly chuckled. “Okay. I’ll just take you holding my hand in public as one step forward out of your shell, at least.”

Mikleo just rolled his eyes, but didn’t deny that he did, in fact, enjoyed holding Sorey’s hand in public and squeezed it a little harder as they walked in the direction of the library.

Sorey concluded that Mikleo was a great scholar, but indeed needed lessons in breaking out of his shell in some contexts.

He was still proud of him nonetheless.

* * *

 

_I don’t wanna be anywhere other than you love  
         I don’t wanna be anything other than your love._

 

 


	4. Pendrago (Loss/Protection)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art by: http://cdrart.tumblr.com/

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159401539@N03/36920801470/in/dateposted-public/)

> _If I cross that bridge, will this world smile at us?_  
>  _There is no clear answer for us yet, but we can surely believe in it._  
>              **~ Calling - fhana**
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

“Up here again?”

Sorey opened his eyes to see Mikleo taking a seat right next to him, carrying a small bag of fruit and placing it in between the both of them. Sorey was lying on his back, arms folded behind his head with his eyes towards the sky. He glanced at Mikleo for a second and laid back once more, nodding while doing so.

“Yeah. It’s quiet from the crowds.”

Mikleo hummed in agreement and took an apple out of the bag, biting it down as he stared out into the city below.

“Pendrago is certainly different from the city you once knew.”

Sorey gave a small laugh in agreement. “Completely different. Only the architecture felt familiar; and the location of the plaza fountain and church.”

Mikleo nodded in agreement. Without looking back at Sorey, his eyes scanned the city below, its inhabitants filling the streets and shops like another normal day. They both arrived in the city three days ago and had been exploring the city’s common areas and most recent news, all the while Mikleo providing Sorey information from long ago. During the first day, it was evident to Mikleo that Sorey was quite overwhelmed; his expression was distant and his smile felt even further. Though seraphs did not need sleep, Mikleo noticed that Sorey went to sleep that night fully. He thought he should be concerned, but the past two days, Sorey was back in his bright mood, absorbing information left and right.

Today was their last day, and they were to head out again first thing tomorrow morning. It was early afternoon and with the two of them finished observing everything they needed, they decided to take the rest of the day off because it would be too late to depart to the next area. Sorey had been particularly taken to a high balcony spot that overlooked the city; however, it was in the shade of the buildings, away from the eyes of the crowd. He had glanced at it for a moment on their first day, Mikleo noticed, but continued to walk on. Everyday since then, Mikleo found him in the same spot, silent and unmoving.

Looking up, Mikleo noticed one of the aircrafts flying low in the sky near them and turned to look at Sorey; and it was in that moment that he saw an expression of Sorey’s that he thought he would never see again since the first time he witnessed it.

Sorey’s typically bright eyes were dulled and passive; they were clearly focused on the hovering air craft, but his eyes were unmoving, lips slightly parted, and face completely flat. It was an expression that once scared Mikleo and it was an expression that he saw only once, after that one particular event they had encountered long ago in the very same city-

Mikleo cleared his throat and spoke softly as to not frighten Sorey. “It’s a technology the humans created. It uses the wind currents in the sky as well as the propeller blades to guide the aircraft wherever needed. Came into production about 100 years ago by a merchant trader who thought trading would be much faster with such a device. Now they’re all popular all around the Rolance Empire, though Hyland has not quite developed it into their country yet, mostly because trade is going well in Hyland already by foot.”

The sound of Mikleo’s voice jolted Sorey out of the spell, and he glanced at Mikleo. “Doesn’t it seem to be a bit much?”

Mikleo shrugged. “Maybe. But the humans found it useful and it is quite resourceful. I haven’t heard any ill-practice when using the aircrafts, though Morgrim finds them a bit ridiculous from time to time. She sees the implications of its uses, though.”

Sorey merely hummed in understanding as he turned his eyes to the sky again. The aircraft had gone and left, and his eyes focused instead on the clouds that floated by. The sounds of the bustling city was slowly increasing as it was beginning to be the middle of the afternoon, a time when everyone was getting off work. The hums bounced off the building walls that surrounded them, an ambient noise that filled the silence between the two.

Mikleo said nothing as they sat. It did sometimes frighten him when Sorey wouldn’t open up, but he’s learned through the years to just be patient and understanding. Mikleo took the last bite of his apple and placed the core on the opposite side of the gap between he and Sorey when Sorey suddenly sighed.

“This is probably the best spot where I can feel the wind, too.”

Mikleo’s stomach churned, the feelings from long ago resurfacing slowly once more. While that night was nearly 900 years ago, it still felt fresh in his mind; he could only imagine how Sorey felt about remembering it in this city, only to see the city’s layout to be completely different.

Except the church and the fountain, he had stated. The two key locations which that night had major events occur.

Mikleo propped up one leg on the balcony, the other still hanging and he leaned forward. It was a topic neither of them had revisited with each other since that night and hearing it now gave him chills. He heard Sorey shifting around and suddenly he sat up next to Mikleo, staring at the crowds below.

“Sometimes I just can’t help but think, you know? How things would have been different. And how I could have done more to help.”

Sorey folded his hands in his lap, never making eye contact with Mikleo. Mikleo on the other hand, took a quick glance at Sorey and looked away, taking a deep breath and exhaling before speaking.

“Idiot. What kind of Shepherd are you if you can’t even be sure of your own Answer?”

Sorey looked at Mikleo in a quizzical way, who cleared his throat and looked away.

“…sorry. I just felt like Rose would have said something like that if she heard you moping like this right now.”

Sorey noticeably flinched at the sound of Rose’s name, and Mikleo shook his head in order to clarify.

“What I mean is…you did as much as you could at the time. We all didn’t see what happened coming at us; when Dezel broke the contract, Lailah was just as shocked as the rest of us.”

He began to notice Sorey’s expression form into a painful one, and his eyes lowered.

“But I’m the one that pulled the trigger-“

“Yes, you pulled the trigger on Siegfried,” Mikleo interjected. “Yes, Dezel severed the link between the hellion and Rose. And yes, it was you who sent Dezel in there in which we never saw him again after that.”

Mikleo breathed in and exhaled. Coming to terms of what happened that night was much harder than he anticipated and he felt himself almost shaking. Slowly, he placed his hand on top of Sorey’s, gently squeezing them as he did so.

“What I’m saying is that….in that moment, Dezel knew what he was doing. He was sure of his actions. He did all of that in order to  _protect Rose._ ”

“Sorey,” Mikleo continued, “in that moment, Dezel trusted you with not just his own life, but Rose’s as well. While he knew you would be in pain, he also knew you were strong enough to take what would happen, and that you would be able to pick yourself up in the aftermath.”

“As Shepherd and as his friend…he saw you as the person who would protect not just your own ideals, but his own, and that included saving Rose in that moment, even if it meant losing his own life.”

Mikleo paused, noticing Sorey had gone quiet for some time. Sorey’s eyes were towards the city, but they showed no focus at all, merely listening to Mikleo’s words. He continued, giving one more reassuring squeeze to Sorey’s hand while doing so.

“And the reason why he trusted you with all this is because he knew you would be the one person to understand his point of view.”

Sorey locked eyes with Mikleo in that moment; slowly but surely, his eyes began to show signs of him connecting the pieces slowly and Mikleo continued.

“If that were both of us in that very position, he knew that we would have done the same thing in a heartbeat. Dezel had a will and determination to protect Rose in the same way I had then, and have now, the loyalty and love to protect you. The bond between human and seraph was a bond that he knew we understood very well; therefore, he entrusted everything, including his Answer, to you, knowing that you were both understanding and strong enough to hold yourself up.”

“Sometimes protecting the thing you treasure most results in the loss of something of equal or more value; however, there’s always a silver lining in everything that happens in the end, and that includes this very same situation.”

As Mikleo concluded, Sorey’s eyes had welled up, but he slowly began to show signs of understanding the situation and realizing the intentions of his late seraph and squire. Mikleo’s hand was still on top of his and Sorey turned his palm face up in order to intertwine his fingers with Mikleo. The silence between the two continued, until he heard Mikleo breathe in once again.

“Hey, I thought you had good to do in the world! Keep mopin’ and cryin’, and I’ll chain you up so tight you can’t even breathe!”

Sorey’s eyes shot up to look at Mikleo, who had his head held high, eyes towards the sky. When he noticed Sorey was staring at him, he smiled at him.

“In the most Rose-fashion I could ever imitate, make sure to engrave that specific message of Dezel’s in your heart and you better remember it or else you’ll get a good ass-kicking from the both of them,” Mikleo remarked.

The corners of Sorey’s lips began to form into a small smile before it turned into a full hearted laughter, causing Mikleo to flush red. He continued to laugh until Mikleo squeezed Sorey’s hand in a way that Sorey understood it to be slightly irritated, and he looked up at him while wiping away laughter tears.

“I’m no Rose or Dezel, but that doesn’t mean you have the right to make fun of me that much,” he said, rolling his eyes.

Sorey breathed in and exhaled, releasing the rest of the laughter in his system. “Sorry, sorry, it’s just…you must have hung out with Rose quite a lot, huh?”

Mikleo chuckled and nodded. “You wouldn’t even believe. Had us working to the bone until she passed; and even then, it was hard work to get up to the hill she ordered and demanded she be buried at the top of.”

Mikleo paused and he sighed, nostalgia filling his eyes. “She said she felt the wind the most in that very spot.”

Sorey nodded in understanding. It was so very much like Rose to always have a deeper meaning behind every single action.

He gave a small laugh, though, at the thought that Rose also found a spot where she felt the wind the most. Sorey took a quick look at the bag that Mikleo brought and noticed that there was a smaller bag within it. He gave a nod towards it, his eyes still locked on the bag, because he could’ve sworn it looked like…

“Hey Mikleo, what’s in the bag other than fruit?”

“Hm?” Mikleo reached into the bag and fished out small parchment paper. “Oh, this? I was planning on writing a couple of letters to some individuals later tonight before we leave this town.”

Sorey glanced at the paper, suddenly remembering Lailah’s words:

_“…sometimes they send a paper boat down a river, imbued with a remembrance of their lost one so that it may reach them. Since Dezel was a wind seraph, I thought maybe a bird that soars through the air would be more fitting.”_

He took one of the papers and unwinded his hand from Mikleo’s. “Do you think I could use one of these? …I’d like to make a paper crane and let it fly from this very spot.”

Mikleo smiled, taking one of the papers into his own lap. “In that case, I’ll make one for Rose, too. Let’s let them fly together, once we’ve finished.”

Sorey nodded. “Okay.”

There was another moment of silence as the both of them folded the papers into two paper cranes, each one complimenting the other. Unbeknownst to them, the wind around them began to pick up slowly, a warm breeze enveloping them both like a small embrace. It wasn’t until Mikleo looked up at Sorey where he felt his ponytail pick up in the wind and realized that Sorey was right; the wind was best felt in this very spot.

As soon as Sorey was finished with his crane, Mikleo picked his up and readied his crane to be let go into the wind. Glancing at Sorey, he nodded.

“Are you ready?”

Sorey nodded. Both of them let the cranes go at the same time and watched as the wind lifted both the cranes up into the sky, both intertwining and flying together side by side. Maybe it was the afternoon weather or Sorey and Mikleo’s imagination, but they watched as the cranes continued to float gracefully down to the ground, playfully moving about as if they were being guided, and eventually disappearing out of sight near a garden below. He smiled and gave a small laugh as the wind around he and Mikleo began to pick up again, this time much warmer with the faint scent of rose petals.

* * *

 

_At the end of this journey,  
        We will understand the meaning of our calling._


	5. Lohgrin (Truth/Time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art by: http://cdrart.tumblr.com

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159401539@N03/37175703311/in/dateposted-public/)

 

> **_~“Yours” - DJ Okawari_ ** _  
>  _
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

“Wow….!”

Sorey’s eyes lit up as he entered the small town, completely illuminated by various lights. Lights from the small shops, lights streamed overhead, lights covering the surrounding pillars; they were everywhere. He couldn’t help but give a small leap of excitement as he walked through the area, not noticing how much faster the pace in his stride was getting until he felt a hand firmly grasp his forearm. He snapped his head in the direction of the other individual and sheepishly laughed as his own eyes clashed with Mikleo’s squinted glare.

“Walk too fast and you may end up crashing into something,” Mikleo warned. “Remember that some things here are still run by candle and wax.”

Sorey waved off Mikleo’s remark and rested his arms behind his head, but still walked slower on Mikleo’s request.

“But hey, the lights of the seraphic blessing here makes it so hard to differentiate!”

“And that’s why I’m here, you dummy, to watch out for you.”

Sorey just chuckled and he eyed Mikleo with a twinkle in his eye. “Just as you’ve been throughout all these years, right?”

Mikleo was thrown off guard for a second and he immediately felt a blush creep up on his cheeks. Clearing his throat, he slightly nodded.

“…yes, well. I’m sure everyone knows that by now.”

Sorey laughed and merely walked ahead of Mikleo through the crowd. He continued to look up at the surrounding lights; though Lohgrin was a small town, it had definitely increased not only in population but also in aesthetic and livability, causing it to be a popular traveller’s stop town. Throughout the years, its iconic tower had been broken down and long gone, mostly from centuries of wear and tear from environmental conditions and human usage. With time, the citizens of Lohgrin adapted to living underground for two greater benefits: to continue living within the area and upholding to past lore such as passing on stories of leagues of exorcists that used to train there, and to shield themselves from the increasingly, harsh and hot environment of Zaphgott Moor, which in recent years has increased in heat. Traveling across the moor was still  very much doable, but after living in Lohgrin for some time, most of the citizens concluded that living in underground conditions would benefit their health better and has been a successful decision for the past 4 centuries. Citizens and traveller alike roamed the streets each day, and each street was represented by numerous tunnels that were dug underground. Each tunnel was fastened with lights, and within the recent century, lights in the city shined even brighter, clearly a mix of seraphic blessing lights engulfing the city. The lights increased within years before Sorey’s awakening, causing the increase in population to occur within the century. The crowd’s bustle was much more lively than what Sorey had last remembered it to be, and as he walked forward, he realized that this was a very different Lohgrin from years ago, but still had some similarities from what he remembered.

Before he knew it, he began to have small flashbacks of that time when he was the Shepherd, suddenly remembering the weight of the emotions he felt when he saw the past suddenly filling his heart, his last minute decision into putting forth his Answer before the storyteller, Mayvin-

A firm squeeze on his shoulder snapped him out of his recall and he glanced over at Mikleo, who stared back at him with a concerned look on his face. “Are you alright? We can sit for a moment, since I can only imagine how overwhelming all these lights are…”

Sorey blinked a couple of times before realizing he had stopped in the middle of the crowd, with everyone going around him. He nodded a bit to Mikleo before pointing to a small store off to the side of the road.

“Yeah. Do you think we could just stand there for a moment…? I feel better getting up and about than just sitting.”

They slowly made their way to the small stand which Sorey pointed to, where Sorey let out a sigh once they made it. Mikleo glanced at him once more, concern filling his eyes again.

“…What’s going on in that maze of a mind you have, Sorey?”

Sorey looked up towards Mikleo and realized that Mikleo wasn’t joking at all from the look he was receiving. Sorey could see Mikleo’s own amethyst eyes filled with worry, fear, small bits of anxiety, but they were overall still gentle, compassionate, and genuinely concerned. Sorey wasn’t sure how to answer, since he didn’t know where to begin.

When Sorey didn’t answer, Mikleo answered for him. “Let me guess, you don’t know where to start?”

Without so much glancing, Sorey let out a small laugh. “You got me there. But honestly, I think I’ll be fine-”

With one quick movement, Sorey felt his lips suddenly stop moving, with one of Mikleo’s fingers placed lightly on his lips. How Mikleo came to Sorey’s side so quickly without him noticing was beyond him, but in that moment, Sorey felt a jolt of concern once he saw Mikleo even more up close.

Silently, Mikleo lowered his hand, it grazing upon Sorey’s in the process. He looked at Sorey and his gaze held perfect attention.

“Sorey, as a Seraph, controlling emotions is a very key point. But sometimes, you need to talk about them instead of bottling them up to yourself. In your case, I can understand it may be more difficult since you’ve retained most of your memories from being human, but you can’t keep holding on that one characteristic of yours that you so often held stubbornly.”

Sorey’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion at Mikleo’s words. “Wait, what characteristic? I’m pretty sure I’m as open as they get-”

“And right you are,” Mikleo injected. “But,” he continued, “you have a habit of keeping things to yourself so that others won’t get involved. That characteristic led to our argument in Ladylake so many years ago. And that characteristic is what also made you hesitate against Mayvin when he asked for your Answer.”

Sorey lowered his eyes, breaking contact with Mikleo’s, slightly wincing hearing those words. He should’ve known Mikleo could see through him like an open book.

“You know what happens to seraphim when they aren’t true to how they feel,” Mikleo continued.  “The denial of the truth eats them alive and over time, it manifests into the form of an irreversible beast.”

Mikleo slightly clenched his glove. “Sorey, I’m not telling you all this to scold you. I’m telling you this because I want to help you; in fact, we all want to help you. Being a seraph isn’t easy, especially when you have so many people you care deeply about.”

Sorey at this point made eye contact with Mikleo. “And you, of most individuals, know how that’s like the most.”

Mikleo tilted his head to the side a bit and shrugged once. “I suppose. You could say waiting for 800 or so years for you enabled me to build patience and tolerance.”

“But, it wasn’t easy. The first 100 years were my hardest and I don’t believe I would’ve gotten as far if it weren’t for Lailah, Zaveid, and Edna. So that’s why,” Mikleo placed a hand on Sorey’s arm, “I’m here. We’re all here. And we all want to help you.”

He smiled. “I do believe we seraphs are different elements for the sole purpose of supporting each others’ weakness. Seraphs are essentially each others’ support system rather than enemies in the end.”

Sorey smiled back at Mikleo, somewhat in a loss of words. No matter how he could describe it, Mikleo was, in short, an amazing seraph whom he loved with all his heart. It almost burst in Sorey’s heart with the mere thought of it.

As if on cue, Sorey suddenly heard chiming behind him, and it was then that he realized that they  stopped in front of a small store stand. As he looked at the stand’s items, he became bewildered at what he was seeing. The stand itself had mostly pottery and tea sets, a local selling item, but dangling on the sides of the stand were colored orbs of different deep set colors, each of them hung by a chain. As he stepped closer to one of them, he heard a low hum accompanied by slight chiming. It wasn’t lit by normal candle, Sorey could tell that much, but he couldn’t quite figure out what it was.

Upon observing Sorey, Mikleo walked up next to Sorey and nodded at them. “They’re empty Iris Gems. Anyone who buys it can place certain memories in them manually for future use, record keeping, or merely to store for good memories. It’s quite the journal craze right now since most people that use it primarily purchase it for such needs.” Mikleo saw as Sorey eyed the red one, his eyes full of wonder. “You know, I think this may be a good start for you, since it records certain things that you want it too and it may be a good tool to at least get things off your chest without having to actually confide in someone…of course, you’d eventually need to talk to one of us if it begins to bother you too much, but…”

Mikleo realized that he felt like he was being watched as he rambled and he looked up to see Sorey staring right at him. With a big grin, Sorey shook his head a bit and stared right at Mikleo.

“I was thinking about what you were just telling me. How I need to get things off my chest, how bottling it up isn’t good for me, how it leads to hesitation, and how you’re all here to help me…but, you know?”

Sorey took a step closer to Mikleo, who continued to stare at him, his eyes questioning him. Sorey was much closer, the gap between the two of them shortening. “I think, out of everything in this world, you’re the one I’d lean on in the end, and the one I would tell everything, without the usage of a gem.”

“It’s true; I’m sometimes hesitant, stubborn, and probably annoying since I don’t really talk about me much. Because really, my thought is just this: I just want everyone to be happy. Maybe that’s a naive way to put it, but I simply just want peace in everyone’s hearts and for it to radiate with joy and love instead of hate from malevolence.”

Sorey took one step closer, now within arm’s reach of Mikleo. He slowly lifted his arm and cupped one of Mikleo’s cheeks softly, and he smiled tenderly when Mikleo stared at him without pulling away, softness rimming his eyes.

“And it’s all that joy and love that I want you to experience, Mikleo. You of all people in my life deserve it after creating a world which I left alone for centuries.”

“Mikleo,” Sorey continued, “I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again: I love you. I love you so, so much, and it’s all my love for you that’s made me get this far and I just want you to deserve the best as we travel.”

Sorey didn’t lower his arm as he took one more step closer, now even closer to Mikleo. “All I have, I give to you. And this is my Answer, my choice, and my life going forward.”

Mikleo, too stunned for words, merely stared back at Sorey. The words that came rushing from Sorey were words transpired over centuries of sleep, built up from years of separation, and formed from their unbreakable bond. They were sappy, simple, and so very Sorey-like that Mikleo came to understand as his rendition of sappy and sad renditions on poetry, but it were those characteristics that he loved about Sorey very much. Words that were said with elegance, a tone full of hope, with a volume and a promise that could only be heard between the two of them.

Mikleo couldn’t help but smile and Sorey saw the undeniable twinkle in Mikleo’s eyes that he knew all too well; it was one of the characteristics that he loved so much about him. As Sorey glanced back at him without another word, Mikleo merely closed his eyes softly, a smile still on his face as he grasped the hand that was lightly cupping his cheek. He nodded before finally opening his eyes and taking the hand that was on his cupped cheek into his own. Softly and slowly, he brought that hand to his lips to place a small kiss on Sorey’s fingertips.

“And with my own heart, let me confess truthfully that I love you too.”

The two continued to smile at each other, the lights around Lohgrin shining brighter than ever. In the distance not too far away, the red orb began to give off a soft, chiming, hum and glowed a warm color, a witness to an interconnected promise stronger than anything before.


	6. Lastonbell (Promise/Acceptance)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art by: http://cdrart.tumblr.com/

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159401539@N03/37175703661/in/dateposted-public/)

 

> _“Just a trick of light,_  
>  _To bring me back around again,_  
>  _Those wild eyes,_  
>  _A psychedelic silhouette.”_   
>  **~ “Salvation” - Gabrielle Aplin**
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  _Dong, dong…_

 The low chime of the bell echoed throughout the pillars of its structure and vibrated all the way down to its foundation. Each chime signaled the current time of day, and it kept ringing up until it reached nine chimes, until it finally grew silent.

 To Mikleo, the chimes were sounds he recognized as fear, uncertainty, and a sense of rushed feelings he couldn’t explain. It often brought about a tangled mix of distraught feelings with tiny remnants of happier moments that had slipped in on its own, most of the happy moments depicted from the years of Rose’s life and travels, and clashed with dark moments of anxiety and cloudiness from the memory of Sorey’s departure. In general, the bell’s chimes were a bit of nostalgia and unwanted feelings of indescribable sadness and more often than not, he preferred to not hear it.

 On the other hand, his companion to his right clearly showed different feelings upon hearing the chimes. Sorey’s smile increased twofold when he heard the sound and he began to give a small laugh, showing off a childish nature of him that most knew too well. When the last chime rang, Sorey closed his eyes and he sighed once it had quieted down.

 Mikleo could never understand how they were so opposite in so many ways, but often found themselves experiencing certain moments within each others’ company. Once it was completely quiet, Mikleo cleared his throat.

 “I see that you still enjoy those bell chimes, huh?”

 Sorey’s eyes opened and he glanced at Mikleo, another smile forming on his face. “Yeah! I don’t know what it is, but the vibration we can feel while sitting up here makes me so comfortable, you know? Like, I feel like it’s engulfing me, but I also really like it?”

 Mikleo chuckled at Sorey’s vague description. “I suppose so. I could only fathom a guess that it could be an attribute to your seraphic element.”

 Sorey furrowed his eyebrows, in thought. “I mean…I guess so? Thunder and lightning do give off a deep sound that causes vibrations in surrounding areas where it strikes.”

 Mikleo nodded. “And often times, seraphs feel more in tune to their natural element. Have you noticed how much happier Lailah got when we were crossing warm places like the Zaphgott Moor? Or how much louder Zaveid became and how Dezel actually smiled when we were scaling cliffs? Or how much moodier Edna became when there was rain or water?”

 Sorey stifled a laugh when he noticed how Mikleo singled out Edna to be in a bad mood versus a good one. Nodding, he leaned against one of the pillars next to him and he smiled.

 “Yep, sure do. You wouldn’t believe how much I had to deal with Rose’s remarks and complaints of the seraphim being too happy when she was feeling miserable from the environmental conditions. She especially hated it when it rained and nearly wanted to punch you multiple times when you would take your time out in the storms.”

 “Hey! If everyone else had their time to shine, I think it was only fair I could enjoy the weather too,” Mikleo crossed his arms and stuck his head high in the air, a common characteristic Sorey had seen him do multiple times. Sorey just shook his head.

 “Yeah, yeah, I know! She totally understood, but she was just speaking her mind. You know how she is…Rose is Rose.”

 Mikleo laughed at that remark. “And you’re just you, enjoying the vibrations of the bell tower.”

 Sorey sheepishly smiled, but didn’t say another word after that. A small silence fell between the two of them as they overlooked the city below them, much more bright than what Sorey had previously remembered. The city was larger in size as well, as if it could get any larger, and there were talks of the possibility of raising another bell tower, though that seemed to be in the beginning stages of the process. Sorey suddenly felt a feeling of familiarity, almost deja vu, as he stared below. Curiously, he glanced at Mikleo, only to find him staring off into space, violet eyes clouded with almost nothingness. The sight concerned Sorey and he quickly (maybe too quickly, he realized when Mikleo jolted) placed his hand on Mikleo’s arm.

 “Hey, are you okay?”

 Mikleo nodded, a little too immediately Sorey noticed, and he sighed. “I’m fine. Just thinking…of some stuff from centuries ago.”

 Sorey looked away again and he fidgeted with his hands. A silence befell the both of them again, a mutual understanding realized without having one or the other say a word. It was Mikleo, however, who decided to pursue the subject as he leaned forward and propped his arms on his knees, still staring at the city below them.

 “What happened that day essentially happened, I know. You promised me, Glenwood is blessed, and you came back. Everything is fine, generally speaking. But when I think about what really happened, how I really felt…” he closed his eyes and inhaled sharply, “it still sometimes feels bittersweet.”

 “Unlike you,” he continued, “the sound of the bell rings memories from long ago and echoes emotions that I try not to remember again. It sounds silly, really, for me to be contemplating all this when you’re physically right here next to me, but I’m always reminded of that night and how sudden it all felt.”

 “But,” Mikleo sat up, pushing off from his legs, “when I remember how determined your expression was and how solid you were in your Answer, I can’t help but feel relieved, proud, and  excited. For someone like you who grew up in a purely Seraph home to save everyone in the world from malevolence to just sleep for an undetermined time, for people you barely knew of…when I think of that, I sometimes can’t wrap my head around how I’ve seen you grow and how I, of all people, could be intimate with you; and yet, we are determined on our own goals to seek out peace for the sake of everyone, and for ourselves. Despite our challenges, we find ourselves here today and the things of the past somehow matter all the more, including the painful times.”

 Mikleo glanced at Sorey, who was all but listening to him as he stared at the city below. When he felt Mikleo’s glance, he turned to him, and he grinned again. Mikleo suddenly felt self-conscious and he looked away, stuttering.

 “S-sorry, I just…went off on a tangent there, and I just…”

 Mikleo trailed off, to which Sorey took the chance to continue the thought. Looking up to the stars, he spoke softly.

 “…Remember what I said about the stars? And how you said each one sparkles in its own way because emotions are limitless?” Sorey glanced back at Mikleo, who was also staring at the stars. He saw Mikleo laugh a bit, remembering the memory and also the irony of it all at the moment. Sorey looked back up and he laughed too.

 “You didn’t tangent. You just have as many emotions as any other being would have. And that’s perfectly fine. To be honest, you’re probably the most deep thinker I’ve met ever which can be a little scary, but-”

 Sorey’s thoughts were interrupted by a small nudge and when he looked to his left, he noticed Mikleo giving a small pout and Sorey laughed sheepishly at the expression.

“Joking, joking! Because really, that’s the part of you that really shines for me.” Sorey looked to the city lights once more and took a breath, taking in the scents of the cool night air. He exhaled slowly, feeling content with the surroundings.

 “…You’ve lived much longer me. You’ve seen things farther than what I’ve seen, and you’ve carried on the things I left behind when I went to sleep. It’s only natural that you have these emotions, thoughts, and treasured memories.”

 “And true,” Sorey continued, “that just because you lived longer, doesn’t mean that I don’t know what it’s like to have all that. I do. I’ve seen it in the cities we’ve been to; I’ve felt it in the air whenever we’ve rested in moments like this; and I see it even right now when I look in your eyes.”

Sorey turned to Mikleo, and all at once, he felt an overbearing wave of compassion and love for him surge in him, and he smiled.

 “It’s because I see it in you everyday is the reason why I continue to travel and carry on what I left behind.”

 He adjusted himself so that he moved closer to Mikleo and turned to face him completely. “I promise to give this world what it truly deserves and that every step of the way, I will continue to watch you as you go through this life. I promise to love and cherish everything as much as you have as you continued to wait for me, so that everything you have done reflects who you truly are; someone who is caring, compassionate, and loving to everything and everyone whom you meet.”

 Sorey realized at this point that he had gotten closer to Mikleo; how that space between them started to close was beyond him, but he continued on, disregarding the fact. What he didn’t notice, was, the sky slowly darkening over Lastonbell and the decrease in people roaming the streets below. He may have felt a drop or two fall from the sky, but he continued to keep his eyes locked on Mikleo. He laughed a bit before continuing, a sheepish smile on his face.

 “You’re probably so over hearing this over and over again from me, but, I love you. I love you, Mikleo, as much as the stars sparkle in the sky and ten times as many people there are in this world. I-”

 His words cut off from a sudden, low rumbling from the clouds above and it was then that they both realized that the sky was covered with clouds, thunder rumbling within them as it passed overhead. As they looked, small droplets of water began to rain down, first as a drizzle, but began to increase in pace as they stared up. At this, Mikleo first smiled, and then burst into laughter, the rain drops now pouring down on the both of them and soaking them to the bone. Sorey could only look at Mikleo with a quizzical expression, and Mikleo laughed even more when he noticed Sorey staring at him. In between breaths, Mikleo spoke.

 “It’s just that…you were telling me something, and just…” he breathed in for air, “…sorry. You were so serious and BAM this storm comes out of nowhere-”

 His voice is cut off by a small flash of lightning in the distance far from the town, accompanied by a low rumble of thunder. Sorey’s expression turned into surprised for a split second, which caused Mikleo to laugh more at Sorey’s distraught reaction.

 All at once, Sorey’s eyes suddenly lit up and he turned to Mikleo smiling once more.

 “Do you think…wait, is this storm caused by us?!”

 Mikleo stopped laughing, but retained his smile as he looked at Sorey. He shrugged, almost feigning childish innocence as if he had committed a small crime, and looked again to the city, its lights still on.

 “…who knows? Though we are sitting on Sindra’s vessel, I highly doubt it would have any direct effect on the land around us…”

 He tapped his cheek with his index finger and looked up. “…however, if we hypothetically look at it, our emotions right now could have the potential to indirectly dictate the surrounding elements akin to our own and thus project it within this domain for just a short instance…”

 Mikleo trailed off and without so much turning his head to look at Sorey, he side glanced him and gave a small mischievous smile. It was a characteristic Sorey hadn’t seen in a long time, and given the circumstances, he knew Mikleo was playing around with him and knew very well that their emotions just so happened to dictate the elements around them. Sorey nudged Mikleo a bit on the side, to which Mikleo reacted to and he laughed.

 “You’re real sly, you know that?” Sorey commented, and he laughed as Mikleo just smiled.

 “There’s no direct harm to anyone, rest assured. Since I believe…our emotions are merely personal attributes to helping everyone around us and…emotions that depict our own personal emotions to each other.”

 Sorey just shook his head and another jolt of lightning in the distance flashed. The rain continued to pour down, but neither of them decided to move as they both sat next to each other, still in each other’s company as they sat upon the bell tower.

When another low rumble of thunder was heard, Sorey looked up; and whether if it was that thunder or the continuous rainfall that encouraged him, Mikleo turned to Sorey; ponytail soaked, bangs completely flattened, circlet glistening with the water droplets falling off of it. In that moment that Sorey observed him, Mikleo slowly closed the space between the two of them and gently gave a kiss to him.

 He felt the warmth of Mikleo’s mouth clash with his against the cool air around them, but it was the sudden presence of touch that sent jolts up Sorey’s spine and inevitably (and probably) sent another lightning flash in the distance. It ended as quickly as it began, and Mikleo pulled away in a manner that was very much like him. Sorey could tell he was beyond another shade of red, since he typically did not initiate as much as Sorey did, and he could only smile at how Mikleo’s mannerisms were just so very…Mikleo, for a lack of better terms in Sorey’s mind.

 As soon as Mikleo opened his mouth again (probably to try to apologize for his rashness), Sorey cupped one side of Mikleo’s face and pulled him close again, his other hand on Mikleo’s shoulder for support. He almost smiled midway through the kiss as Mikleo pulled him closer by wrapping his arms around Sorey’s neck, this time prolonging the length. The rain continued to pour around them and some time during the moment, Sorey realized he never finished his speech to Mikleo, but he internally brushed it off, realizing that Mikleo was right all along when he always told him that he was much better in expressing through action versus words.

 When the rain began to finally die down, they both found themselves face to face with one another, forehead resting upon each of their own and their eyes locked together. Mikleo still kept his arms around Sorey’s neck and Sorey’s hands somehow found themselves on Mikleo’s waist, but he kept it there, until the rain completely ceased. Wordlessly, they stared at each other as the world around them continued on, and it was through a smile that they both mutually understood the unspoken promise between themselves.

* * *

 

 _I was buried underneath and_  
      _all that I could see was white,_  
 _My salvation._


	7. Camlann (Family/Fate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art by: http://cdrart.tumblr.com/

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159401539@N03/37175705581/in/dateposted-public/)

 

> _“There’s so much time, to figure out the rest of my life_  
>  _And you’ve already got me coming undone,_  
>  _And I’m thinking two, is better than one.”_  
>                  **~ “Two Is Better Than One” - Boys Like Girls feat. Taylor Swift**
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

_“You have to catch me!”_

_His legs were burning. He felt like he could pass out any minute now as he kept running, and that voice that just kept calling to him-_

_“Come on, you slow poke!”_

_Mikleo finally gave in and broke into a Windstep, clearly exhausted from having to keep pretending to not be fast enough to catch the individual (In fact, he realized that he was no longer pretending and actually could not catch up to said individual because he was just that slow)._

_He finally caught up to the small child and easily carried them into his arms, a light squeal of laughter emitting from their throat with orange eyes full of joy. Once he began to calm down, Mikleo placed the child back down on the ground and the child looked back up at him, hands on his hips._

_“You cheated! You used an arte to get to me!”_

_Mikleo playfully mirrored the child back. “Well, who’s the one that also used Windstep to get away from me?”_

_The child stuck his tongue out. “But I’m a child and that’s fair!”_

_Mikleo shook his head. “No mercy, even to the old people like me?”_

_The child looked up at Mikleo and laughed. “Oh come on, father, you don’t look a century old!”_

_Mikleo gave a light tap on the child’s forehead and laughed back. “And you talk as if you’re a century old.”_

_The child began to furiously move his arms about and pouted. “I’m gonna tell Papa that you’re teasing me real bad today!”_

_He stifled a laugh; smiling instead, he mused the child. “That was a compliment, not an insult!”_

_There were footsteps behind him as he heard the grass rustle lightly. Accompanied with a light laugh, the individual stopped right behind him before speaking._

_“What’s this, with all this century talk?”_

_Mikleo turned around to face the source of the voice, only to have the light of the sun suddenly blind him-_

_But before he was completely blinded, he saw a glimpse of an all too familiar orange feather-_

He jolted awake and immediately regretted opening his eyes quickly. Squinting, he realized that the sun had moved its position as it got later in the day and what had been a good, cool spot underneath the tree was now an area blaring with sunlight. Mikleo slowly attempted to shield his eyes with his left arm, but realized it was a lot heavier than what he remembered until he quickly looked in that direction. Sorey was lying face up, quietly napping as well with the shade of the tree completely engulfing him. Mikleo smiled at seeing Sorey in such peace and he slightly laughed when he forgot that his hand was intertwined with Sorey’s. Sorey didn’t seem to wake up from Mikleo’s accidental movement, and he sighed with relief. As quietly as he could, Mikleo shifted closer towards Sorey to escape the sun’s rays and he lay back down once more in a comfortable position, fingers still interlocked with Sorey’s.

“Have an interesting dream?”

Mikleo visibly shook at the sound of Sorey’s voice and he quickly turned to him, only to see his eyes still closed, a smile on his face. Sorey laughed lightly at Mikleo’s reaction, and Mikleo squeezed his hand hard in response. Sorey slightly grimaced at the sudden grasp, but he quickly recovered. He cracked one eye open to Mikleo and grinned.

“Oh come on, just curious.”

Mikleo looked back up towards the branches and pouted. “You didn’t have to pretend, you know.”

Sorey placed his free arm behind his head and he sighed. “I was gonna let it pass, but I dunno, something felt off with the way you were shifting about.”

Mikleo huffed. “Sorey, the sun was in my face.”

He heard Sorey laugh a bit, but there was an undeniable serious tone underneath his words. “Yeah, but. I dunno, I just felt it, you know?”

Mikleo just rolled his eyes at Sorey’s typical lack of description, but didn’t respond. He closed his eyes and listened to the wind in the trees, a relaxing sound that he had not heard in a very long time. Out of all the locations they decided to relax in was the town of origin, the place that started it all; their very birth location, the village of Camlann.

Internally, Mikleo felt both astonished and slightly unimpressed at how ironic it all was. Camlann, where they were both born, where the Age of Chaos began, where they were found by the people of Elysia, and where they were ultimately separated. Granted, it was still a mile or so from where Sorey had awakened, but it was close enough.

Now, here they were, merely  _resting_  at a site that had become an iconic location in terms of the many stages of their lives. Camlann was now considered a sacred site of the now awakened previous Shepherd, and had turned into an area full of foliage and peaceful wildlife. There was no one there except the two of them and Mikleo couldn’t tell if it was fate or not that was dancing all around them and toying away at his emotions, pointedly remarking at all the previous experiences they had here before.

Especially with that insanely odd dream he had just now. Was that Sorey, or…?

Mikleo shook his head. He concluded that, one, he couldn’t assume it was Sorey just because he saw a feather, and two, he didn’t even want to take care of a…child.

…Of course, if it was someone in need, that would be a different story and he would welcome the individual completely and raise them as his own.

Mikleo realized what he was thinking and shook his head even more furiously and decided to just let the thoughts go and be done with it.

Just as he decided to cast away the thoughts and drift back to sleep, a low hum came from Sorey along with a gentle squeeze on his hand. Mikleo didn’t open his eyes to this, as he just wanted to fall back asleep.

“Not planning on telling me, hm? You know, I don’t look much, but I do worry about you a lot.”

Mikleo just laughed. “Sorey, you don’t give yourself enough credit.”

Sorey turned to Mikleo and he smiled. “Alright. Then give me some.”

Mikleo groaned, realizing he just dug himself a hole right into Sorey’s trap. Sighing, he opened his eyes but continued to gaze at the branches, noticing the sun’s rays filtering through the leaves. His thoughts floated towards the individual covered by the sunlight in his dream, and it dawned on him that he forgot how the person’s voice sounded like. He concluded it wasn’t relevant and tried his hardest to explain what he saw.

“I really…don’t know how to explain it. Actually, I don’t even think I want to talk about it.”

He heard Sorey sigh and stare back up at the trees, just as Mikleo was doing. There was a silence between the two of them before he began to speak again.

“Why not?”

Mikleo shifted uncomfortably. “Because…it’s embarrassing,” he faced away from the trees in the opposite direction of Sorey. “It’s just weird, alright.”

Sorey noticed Mikleo’s actions with a quizzical look. It suddenly began to dawn on him.

“Wait…are you blushing?”

Sorey heard Mikleo mumble something and Sorey sat up, trying to see Mikleo’s expression. When Mikleo realized what he was doing, he turned to Sorey, his face a shade of red and averted eye contact with him. Sorey just sat, patiently waiting for Mikleo to explain his story.

“What’s so embarrassing about it? Dreams are images that depict small moments we’ve seen and thought of in our heads while we sleep, but it doesn’t necessarily mean it’s true.”

At this, Mikleo glanced at him with a deadpan expression. “I shouldn’t be hearing that from you, of all people.”

Sorey scratched the back of his head and sheepishly grinned. “Okay, well. I’m a different case of sleeping and dreaming, so I’m an outliner that shouldn’t even be considered.”

“But really,” Sorey squeezed his hand again (this was starting to become a habit of theirs), “it looked like it at least bothered you somewhat. Or it made you curious of something.”

Mikleo glanced up at Sorey, which he knew was a bad idea; the moment he locked eyes, Mikleo couldn’t avoid not telling Sorey, especially with the patient expression that he so often held. He sighed, and realized it would probably do them less harm if he was just straight out with it. Inhaling, Mikleo blinked once and stared at the branches above again.

“…I dreamed I was taking care of a child.”

Silence fell between both of them as a gentle wind came by and flowed through Sorey’s ponytail. A noticeable shade of red was forming on Mikleo’s face again, but Sorey couldn’t help but want to grin; he held it back. He tilted his head in thought, feigning confusion.

“Um…okay? That’s-”

“I’m about ninety five percent sure it was my child,” Mikleo interjected, still avoiding eye contact with Sorey. “I’m also about ninety five percent sure it was his child too-”

Mikleo’s eyes widened, realizing his slip up and he quickly glanced at Sorey, who evidently noticed his shocked expression and mirrored a similar demeanor. He tried to quickly recover by looking away from Sorey and clearing his throat.

“I-I mean-”

Mikleo couldn’t find any words and fell silent, face still completely red, if but a darker shade. He couldn’t tell how Sorey was taking it, but he didn’t want to find out and kept himself busy by counting the branches above him.

When Mikleo got to branch number seventeen, Sorey just laid back down wordlessly. What Mikleo failed to notice was the undeniable smile that formed on Sorey’s face; a mix of shock, joy, and hope. Sorey spoke, a slight crack in his voice as his tone was lower than his normal volume.

“I’m sure you’ll look as if you’re still not a century old by the time you’re a ‘father’, Mikleo.”

At this, Mikleo couldn’t tell if he was distraught, embarrassed, surprised, or relieved; he turned his head quickly in Sorey’s direction, who still was looking up. It was as if he was purposely avoiding eye contact with Mikleo, and before he could stutter out anything relating to the dream, Sorey suddenly turned and locked eyes with him. There was a look in his eyes that Mikleo had never seen and it stopped him so suddenly as a surge of mixed feelings began to form. Sorey, on the other hand, opened his mouth to speak; the sight of Mikleo flustered, surprised, serious, and so beautifully and consciously there beside him was beyond anything he could ever ask for, and he felt his heart bursting with a number emotions, which fueled him even more to speak. He smiled once more, and grasped Mikleo’s hand firmer, locking their intertwined fingers even more.

“Marry me.”

The words that came out his mouth flowed smoothly without hesitation and so suddenly that Mikleo wasn’t even sure if he heard correctly. His mouth was slightly open and he felt too stunned to speak; maybe it was adrenaline rushing him forward because he automatically sat up and took noticeably deep breaths before finally facing Sorey again.

“I…wait, this is…so sudden…we’re seraphs…isn’t this-”

Mikleo began to curse at his own clumsiness, but the amount of emotions he felt along with the pounding of his heart in his chest was so much to bear in itself. He kept stumbling on enough words that gave Sorey time to finally sit up, expression unreadable as far as Mikleo could tell. Taking a deep breath, Mikleo finally caught his breath.

“Okay, wait, isn’t this like…mostly a human tradition - I mean, it’s also in seraph culture, but - what I’m basically saying is that, I’m a little confused-”

Mikleo could’ve sworn he saw Sorey choke back a laugh, but he didn’t take the time to notice nor reprimand him. Once his words became somewhat clear to Sorey, Sorey began to stand up, unlocking his fingers from Mikleo’s. Before Mikleo could even speak again, suddenly missing the warmth of Sorey’s hand in his, he noticed Sorey deftly pull out a small box from his pocket and turned to Mikleo, still standing. He laughed as Mikleo just stared at him with eyes still in shock and he shook his head a little as he sighed. Mikleo watched as Sorey finally knelt on one knee, propping open the box while doing so.

“You know,” Sorey started, “I was going to go the old, simple, plain route just now, but since you insist that it’s merely only a human tradition, I guess I can revert back to my human genes for just a second and propose the ‘correct’ way, am I right?”

“Regardless,” Sorey continued, “I did want to go about it this way too, but since we were just laying there, it felt just right. But, let me restart and take it back a bit,” Sorey spoke, voice as light as it always was, and he continued to lock eyes with Mikleo. With a firm tone, he smiled at Mikleo, green eyes slightly glistening against the rays of the sun filtering through the trees.

“Luzrov Rulay, my one and only Mikleo, will you marry me and spend the rest of our dream together until eternity?”

Since Sorey had begun to move, Mikleo had not moved one inch. He was still in the same position when he sat up and (he gave a good guess) that his expression was still the same throughout the whole process. He didn’t even know if was still breathing, but by the looks of Sorey’s happy expression, he bet another guess that he very much still was.

Mikleo finally took a breath and decided to slow down his thoughts, grounding himself in the situation while doing so. He took a look at the box before him and he smiled; the box itself was nothing significant. It was covered in cloth of a dark brown hue with hints of dark red imbued, but the exterior itself was worn with some of the corners seemingly tattered. It was lined with a gold trim that wrapped itself around the box; from what Mikleo could assume on first glance, it was something that more than likely dated back from several centuries ago and probably held some importance back in its era. It was no easy find, that was to be sure. Yet another discussion that he and Sorey could get into much later.

However, what caught Mikleo’s attention was the ring itself; it was a very simple gold band with very small pale blue and orange crystals lining the middle. Each crystal was tiny, but had varying sizes and Mikleo could tell it was handpicked and added to the band, adding a sentimental touch to it. He also fathomed another guess that this was also the combined work of Lailah and Edna who probably figured their previous Shepherd would be too oblivious to know how to add it directly on the band (he could only imagine Edna rolling her eyes as she told Sorey which crystals were safe to pick and Lailah happily humming away while sealing the crystals within the band with fire artes). He knew, though, the design itself was Sorey’s idea over all.

He realized that he was inspecting for so long that the silence between them started to become unbearable. The sudden question still echoed in his mind; it reverberated in his ears, mind, and heart and had him feeling emotions he couldn’t explain. Looking at Sorey, he realized that Sorey hadn’t moved one bit; his expression still waiting patiently completely unreadable other than the same surge of determination he had noticed earlier when Sorey first asked.

As if suddenly welling within him, Mikleo had the urge to laugh; but, try as he might to hold it, he found himself nearly doubling over much to Sorey’s confusion. The normal ‘confused yet intrigued’ expression rested on Sorey’s face once more, replacing his earlier demeanor. Despite that, his posture was still the same, much to Mikleo’s amusement.

By all nature of everything, Mikleo knew it was rude to laugh; in fact, it was probably distasteful given the current situation they were both in. However, he couldn’t help but sum up the events before him: his previous thoughts on Camlann, where it had led them, and how it resulted to this one moment, ending in unity together for an indefinite amount of time. He concluded that fate did indeed play its hand in their lives and intertwined their experiences into one, no matter how divergent their paths were at one point; and the stronger that one bond became with the two of them. Like the red string of fate, their lives always crossed into each others’ with the passing of time.

Mikleo recomposed himself, and smiling, he sat up and stared at Sorey, this time with a similar expression which Sorey had demonstrated earlier. He gently held the hand which Sorey was holding the box with and nodded.

“I’ll be more than honored to spend forever with you. Yes…so yes, I’ll-”

He suddenly began stumbling on his words, and an unexpected quiet sob escaped his lips instead, tears streaming down his face. As if all the adrenaline from earlier began to wear off, the surge of mixed emotions suddenly erupted into uncharacteristic tears. He began to wipe his face quickly, confusion in his demeanor as tried to hide his face.

 “I-I’m-I’m fine, I just…what in the world…”

He felt Sorey’s arms encircle him and at once realized how embarrassing it was to suddenly breakdown. First laughter, now tears…Mikleo knew he was a mess and recovering it at this point was probably pointless. His usual serious character was clearly broken down into his vulnerable state, but he found that he couldn’t have it any other way being in Sorey’s arms.

He pulled away and glanced up at Sorey who was completely wordless, but upon looking at his expression, Mikleo knew that Sorey needed no words to explain how he felt. He looked purely content and at peace and he knew that was enough for Sorey.

And he knew it was enough for himself as well.

Clearing his throat, Mikleo coughed and crossed his arms, trying to regain his composure. “…just saying, seraphs can get married too; it’s not just a human tradition.”

Sorey was caught off guard for a second before recovering, his usual competitive expression taking over. “Oh, yeah? Then why hasn’t there been any proof-”

“Mason and Natalie were married; I hope you knew that, especially all these years,” Mikleo interrupted, feeling triumphant as Sorey’s expression turned into surprise.

“W-wait, what? Gramps never mentioned it, so I thought they were just two people living in the same house-”

Mikleo rolled his eyes. “Oh yes, they were just  _casually_  living in the same house-”

“Just like we were!” Sorey interrupted Mikleo this time, eyes wide. Mikleo just shook his head and stared back.

“That was only when we were kids. Why do you think Gramps had me move out when we were eleven? Well, mostly to have you get ready for the world outside, but…” Mikleo trailed off.

Sorey hummed in response to Mikleo. “Whatever, I still think it originated from human tradition that seraphs eventually developed.”

Mikleo raised his brow, a smirk suddenly forming on his face with a familiar hint of competitiveness. “Do you really want to test me?”

Sorey laughed, and he leaned over to Mikleo, placing a light kiss on his forehead. Pulling away, he smiled and continued to hold Mikleo.

“I’ve got all the time in world.”


End file.
